Affectionana
Affectionanas release floating hearts that hypnotizes and poisons zombies at the same time 'Overview' In a gameplay, an Affectionana will act as a Poisonous and Hypnotizing plant altogether. During an attack, it will start to deploy a small pinkish heart. If the heart hits a zombie, the zombie will be put on a pinkish hue marking a poison inflicted on its body. The zombie will get a total of 3 damage points for every 1.5 seconds. If it is inflicted on a basic zombie for example, it will only take 6 seconds for it to die. If the zombie does die in either being killed by another plant (if the zombie that gets killed has poison inflicted on it) or get killed by the poison inflicted on it, instead of dying all the way, it will become hypnotized. The zombie fights with other zombies normaly. Although, if the hypnotized zombie gets killed, the zombie which has killed the hypnotized zombie will be poisoned, but this time the poison deals greater than usual. The poison now deals 10 damage points per second. If that zombie finally dies, the Affectionana can now deploy another heart. The main reason of it being so fragile is that because it is poisonous. If eaten, the zombie will recieve 4 damage points per second and the cycle continues. Although, the poison wears off or doesn't give effect if the zombie or other zombie does the following: *'On water' *'Had eaten another poisonous plant/Already poisoned' *'Drinks potion' *'When boombox zombie plays his tune' 'Strategy' This plant was built to be stronger than other hypnotizing plants. It's both a Hypnotizing and Poisonous plants. Although, it is very complex Use this if a strong zombie is present and not in a herd of weaker ones. If the zombie is poisoned, imediately kill it until it becomes hypnotized. This will make things easier for you. Target mostly Gargantuars as they will kill almost all zombies that are on its path Yet, still be cautious on doing this. Using this without thinking the circumstances will cause you waste Avoid using it on levels where it involves potions. Potions will heal and remove the potion from the zombie completely making the affectionana useless. Avoid using it on Big Wave Beach as the poison would just wash off. Try not using it on Neon Mixtape Tour when a Boombox Zombie appears on a level. Since Affectionana is a Love based plant, the tune of a Boombox Zombie will reluctantly destroy the poison. Lastly, think wisely. If the zombie already has a pink hue, don't plant a poisonous plant in front of it. The poison will not be layered but instead replaced 'Plant Food Ability' If used plant food on, it will hypnotize every zombie that is adjacent to it inflicting 20 damage points to the zombie that kills that hypnotized zombie 'Almanac' Special: Acts like a Poisonous and Hypnotizing plant|description = "Ah Valentines", says Affectionana "It's that time of the year where you give Chocolates and Cards to everyone. It's also that time of the year when you Hypnotize and Poison your prey!}} 'Upgrades' 'Gallery' ' Untitled101.png|'Affectionana''' Untitled112.png|'The Heart' Untitled101-1.png|'Affectionana's Costume' AffectionanaIAmPx.png|'IAmPlayer's version' ' 'Trivia' *Affectionana is based on the genus 'Musa' (Banana). It is a portmanteau of the words ''Affectionate and Banana *It was made exactly at Valentines Day but was finished 10 days later Category:Plants Category:Hypnotizing Plants Category:Poisonous Plants Category:Fruit Category:Plants Created by Cup Corruption Category:Very Slow recharge Plants Category:Straight-shooting plants